


in which sasuke makes two whole friends

by Drindrak



Series: ghost in a land of skeletons (or sakura sees ghosts and things get weird) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon? Don't Know Her, Haruno Sakura Sees Ghosts, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, They're all friends now, in this house we say screw canon, sasuke's POV yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: Sasuke: is it too late to return these two gremlinsSasuke's feelings: yeah, no, you're attached nowSasuke: damn
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ghost in a land of skeletons (or sakura sees ghosts and things get weird) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393921
Comments: 29
Kudos: 615





	in which sasuke makes two whole friends

If one were to ask eleven-year-old Uchiha Sasuke what he'd thought would happen that day, he would have answered thusly:

He'd wake up at 5 AM, lay in bed for a half hour futilely waiting for his mother to come into his room, eat a light breakfast of plain rice, train for an hour, attend class at the Academy, train some more, and then fall asleep at about midnight.

* * *

He most definitely would  _ never  _ have imagined the actual events that happened.

* * *

To be fair, he follows his schedule for a while, up until the point he is about to walk into the Academy for class. His foot had literally just crossed through the gate when a  _ whirlwind  _ of pink and yellow collided with him with a halfhearted shout of,

"Check yourself!" Sasuke's eye twitches. His least favourite (blond) classmate and his newest (pink) annoyance lay sprawled over him, pained groans escaping them.

"Get off!" He grunts, forcibly pushing the two off him. The two glare at him for a second before their gazes shoot over his shoulders. Their faces pale dramatically. They leap to their feet, scream something incomprehensible, and then, for some inane reason, they grab hold of his wrists and begin bolting into the Academy.

* * *

Less than a minute later, they're seated in their assigned spots, books propped open before them, pretending to study. Or, at least, Naruto and Sakura are. Sasuke is honestly just confused about why they dragged him into whatever mischief they're clearly running from.

About four seconds after they've set up their ruse, two out-of-breath Chunin crash through the door,

"Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! We know it was you two who did it!" The Chunin stride across the room to lean (in a way that would be menacing were it not for the fact that they're both wheezing for air) over them. Sakura gasps in an overly dramatic way and lays a hand across her heart,

"We would never!" She pauses and frowns. "Wait, what is this about?" The Chunin sputter and point out the window. Sasuke looks and quickly spots the plumes of orange, green, pink, and red smoke rising from the market district. Sakura stretches to look and gapes in surprise, "Holy shit! What happened?!" The Chunin snarl,

"You know what happened!" Naruto scrunched his face up,

"B-But, we've been here studyin' with Sasuke!" Sakura nods,

"Yeah, we all agreed to meet up here at 7:30 to review for our test today!" The two Chunin look over at Sasuke, and for all the Uchiha wants to deny it and get the two in trouble, a small part of him  _ doesn't _ . So Sasuke nods,

"It's true." The Chunin flick their gazes between the three before biting out,

"We're sorry. It seems we have bothered you for nothing." They disappear in a swirl of smoke and leaves, and the classroom is quiet for a few moments longer, before Naruto sighs loudly in relief,

"That was close, 'ttebayo." Sakura nods, slumping forward,

"You can say that again, y'know." Sasuke huffs, closing the textbook before him, and sneers,

"You two have got to have the most obvious giveaways in Konoha."

"What did you say, bastard?!" Naruto shouts, leaping to his feet to point dramatically at Sasuke.

"You heard me, dead last." Sasuke scowls, "You two have verbal tics, yet when you lied to the two Chunin just now, those tics disappeared." He rolls his eyes, "Anyone who has spent even a minimal amount of time listening to you two would know when you're lying." Sakura pensively looks down, eyebrows furrowing ever-so-slightly, the earlier conversation running through her head. Her eyes widen a bit,

"He's right!" Naruto keens, as if Sakura had just kicked the world's cutest puppy right in front of him,

"H-How could you say such a thing, Sakura-chan!" Sakura cocks her head to the side,

"But what he said is true, y'know! I didn't say 'y'know' once when I spoke to those idiots! And you didn't say 'dattebayo'!" Naruto looks off into the distance, clearly trying to remember the encounter. He frowns,

"Oh, no." His face pales once again, and he turns to Sakura with a stricken look, "He  _ is  _ right." As the two fall into an admittedly awkward silence, Sasuke raises a brow and asks,

"What did you two morons even do?" The two share a mischievous look and grin wide, turning to Sasuke and intoning in unison,

"Do you  _ really  _ want to know?"

* * *

The Academy had just let out for the day, and usually Sasuke would head to his clan training grounds, however today has been anything  _ but  _ usual.

Sasuke trails behind the two annoyances as they walk through darkened alleys and deserted roads, heading who-knows-where. He is admittedly quite curious about what they had done earlier in the markets.

"Oh, we're here!" Naruto says, smiling. Sasuke looks around, eyes roving over the dirtied stone street and dilapidated houses and what are clearly prostitutes hanging a few feet back.

"And here is…?"

"I live here!" Naruto grins, and points up at the apartment complex adjacent to them. The green paint (at least, Sasuke thinks its green) is peeling and graffiti has been haphazardly covered and  _ was that window broken?!  _ He knew that no one really liked Naruto, but no kid should live like this!

"You live… here?" Sasuke's voice is strained as he tries to contain his disdain. "It's… homely." Naruto snorts,

"It's a piece of shit. I know." Blue eyes narrow, "But I can't go anywhere else, 'ttebayo. Lots of orphans live here. Our monthly stipends barely cover the rent for this shit hole, 'ttebayo."

"Oh." And that's all Sasuke can say, because despite being an orphan himself,  _ he doesn't understand. _ Technically he's the de-facto leader of the Uchiha. He has access to near unlimited funds - the accumulated assets of nearly one thousand Uchiha. It's more than enough for a single kid. Naruto eyes him for a second before grinning once again,

"Well, let's go on in!"

* * *

"You what." Sasuke deadpans, tea cooling in his loosely held cup. Naruto guffaws, falling to the floor in laughter. Sakura giggles and says,

"We - we set these bombs to go off, y'know, at precisely 7:30. Those shopkeepers, they don't like Naruto very much and keep trying to kick him out, y'know? And they've been trying that shit with me too, but my parents have  _ influence  _ over them." She sucks in a breath, smiling wide, "Those assholes keep denying Naruto service, so we decided to bomb 'em! Just some paint and smoke pellets and  _ kitsunebi- _ " Sasuke interrupts her with,

"Kitsunebi? What's that?" Sakura shares a look with Naruto and grins. She brings a hand up, palm facing the ceiling. A small blue flame flickers into existence, hovering just above her flesh. Sasuke stares at the ball of flame.  _ 'Fire. Pretty fire.' _ His inner thoughts swirl, and he blurts out, "How do you do that?!" Sakura snaps her fingers and the flames disappear.

"Uh, that's a long story." She glances at Naruto, who's been staring at Sasuke intensely for the past minute straight. The blond gives a short nod and Sakura  _ beams, _ "Oh, good, you're actually a good guy, huh?" Sasuke blinks,

"What?"

"See, I've got this Kekkai Genkai-"

"Yeah, the Wood Release." Sasuke interrupts. Sakura giggles,

"Well, about that…"

* * *

Sasuke sprawls across Naruto's extra futon later that night. Said blond is snoring beside him, while Sakura snuffles quietly in her sleep from atop Naruto's bed.

Ghosts.

Sakura can see ghosts.

_ Actual ghosts. _

And not just ghosts, either.

No, she can also see yokai.

The information dump from earlier is still slowly sinking into his brain. Sakura spoke of her  _ true  _ Kekkai Genkai, in all its seemingly  _ endless  _ ability, based solely on the fact that  _ Naruto  _ thought Sasuke was a good person.

It… warmed him. His chest flutters when he thinks about it.

A good person.

Him.

Black eyes flick to the head of blond beside him, before moving to the pink on the bed.

A burst of some positive emotion Sasuke can't name explodes in his chest.

What is this feeling?

His fists clench.

Whatever it is, he'll protect it. Protect  _ them. _

Dimly, he realizes that his vision is clearer than it's ever been.

He raises a hand up, and almost gasps aloud upon seeing the soft blue glow of his chakra.

His gaze flicks to the mirror situated by the door.

Eerie red eyes gaze back, a single black tomoe circling inside.

Oh.

The Sharingan.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke: I've only had Naruto and Sakura for a day, but if anything happened to them I'd kill everyone in Konoha and then myself.
> 
> sorry this took so long lol, I was in a major depression for the past five or so months. God I wish I could yeet my fucking feelings into the sun. Also didn't help that my computer crashed and took my files with it but hey I have a phone and that's what I wrote this on.


End file.
